Curioso amor
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: A veces la enorme curiosidad de Hiei hacia las cosas humanas agotaba y sorprendía demasiado a Kurama.


**He reaparecido luego de tanto tiempo, pero me había quedado sin computadora porque mi cargador falleció y estaba terminando clases. Lo bueno es que pase todo, y en mis vacaciones logre poder terminar Yu Yu Hakusho. Me encanto todo de ese anime, incluso quería más.**

 **Y aunque lo mire después de tantos años de su creación, me resulto un anime muy bueno. Y ahora al punto xD desde que los mire juntos shippeo a Kurama y Hiei y pues salió un pequeño one-shot de mi cabeza.**

 **Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece solo utilizo los personajes para esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

Tener como novio a un espíritu con una curiosidad tan enorme era a veces agotador. Kurama a veces pensaba en la ternura que representaba Hiei con su curiosidad. Era algo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Después de terminar la última de sus misiones y pudieran al fin tener algo de paz. Kurama recordó cómo se convirtieron en pareja, a veces la actitud de Hiei le llegaba a sorprender.

 _Se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su habitación y con Hiei sentado entre sus piernas. No sabía cómo habían llegado a aquella posición, pero no se quejaba. Hiei le había tomado su celular y lo miraba realmente curioso. Hacía tan solo una semana que habían vuelto del mundo del mal._

 _Hiei tardó en acostumbrarse en vivir entre tantos humanos. También se molestaba por no comprender muchas cosas. Había decidido quedarse con Kurama ya que él le ofreció que se quedará con él. No era de muchos amigos y aunque no lo admitiera consideraba a Kurama como su único y verdadero amigo._

 _—_ _Hiei ¿me devuelves mi celular? — preguntó algo nervioso._

 _Kurama en su interior sufría de demasiada ternura que demostraba Hiei. Kurama estaba embelesado ante como Hiei observaba su celular de diferentes ángulos pero debía quitárselo. Conocía mejor que nadie a Hiei y sabía que si le caía algún mensaje o llamada y Hiei se asustará terminaría sin celular._

 _—_ _Está caja mágica es impresionante— dijo acomodándose mejor en el regazo de Kurama._

 _—_ _Se llama celular y enserio lo necesito— dijo más nervioso. —Por cierto Hiei ¿Por qué decidiste sentarte encima de mío? — preguntó mirando que al fin Hiei desviaba su mirada de su celular._

 _—_ _Bueno tú estabas concentrado en esta cosa y he visto a muchos humanos igual que a ti con esta caja mágica— hizo una pausa. —Además… me estabas ignorando—_

 _Kurama miraba sorprendido a Hiei. Acaso… ¿Acaso sentía celos de su celular? Kurama sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro deshaciendo todos los pensamientos sobre posibles sentimientos de Hiei hacia él. Sabía que a Hiei posiblemente le gustará aquella mujer llamada Mukuro a la cual Hiei le tenía demasiada confianza._

 _—_ _Está bien, no te ignoraré pero por favor bájate— dijo nervioso y a la vez con pesar._

 _Quería envolver en sus brazos a Hiei y decirle entre susurros palabras de amor. Demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Pero sabía perfectamente que Hiei se separaría de él si le decía todo lo que sentía. Se conformaría con tenerlo como su amigo más cercano y nada más. No quería perderlo ya que lo amaba demasiado._

 _Por su parte Hiei estaba analizando el comportamiento de Kurama. Estaba algo asombrado de la predicción que le dijo Mukuro, tal vez si Kurama sentía lo mismo que él o tal vez no. Ese sentimiento que lo hacía comportarse como nunca lo había hecho antes. No sería una mala idea comprobarlo y siguió algunos consejos de Mukuro, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que sentía quería saberlo._

 _Quería ser directo y preguntarle pero no quería asustar a Kurama. Suspiro y miro a Kurama a los ojos alzando su mirada hacia arriba. El choque de miradas duro tan solo unos segundos porque inmediatamente Kurama desvió su mirada. Hiei por su parte se acercó más al cuerpo de Kurama. Sintió un leve temblor por parte de él. Y sonrió muy levemente. Coloco el aparato electrónico en una de sus piernas._

 _—_ _Kurama…— le llamó tomándole el rostro por las mejillas entre sus pequeñas manos._

 _—_ _S-Sí…— preguntó nervioso tratando de no mirarle a los ojos._

 _Kurama se sentía muy nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. Kurama sabía que su rostro ahora ardía y una que otra gota de sudor amenazaban por deslizarse en su rostro. De color carmín se pintaron aquellas mejillas que resultaron suaves ante el tacto de Hiei._

 _—_ _Hm— pronunció Hiei._

 _Sin previo aviso y en aquella posición algo incómoda. Lo jalo hacia él. Kurama abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendido. Sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Hiei había aprendido de Mukuro y su investigación en el mundo humano que aquella acción era una demostración de aquel sentimiento extraño que sentía por Kurama._

 _Kurama quedo paralizado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Hiei lo estaba besando? ¿Estaba soñando? Con sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal pudo ver como Hiei quien se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados. Ninguno de los dos se movió un centímetro ni trato de separar aquel contacto tan cálido._

 _El beso duró poco a lo que ellos quisieron que durará. Pero la posición en la que se encontraban le dañaba un poco el cuello a Hiei. Hiei abrió con lentitud sus ojos. Tenía un rubor muy fuerte en sus mejillas y luego de mirar el rostro de total sorpresa de Kurama se sintió algo triste. Las emociones que sentía eran raras ya que era la primera vez que las experimentaba._

 _—_ _Lo siento—_

 _Se disculpó dispuesto a levantarse y salir de la habitación de Kurama. Quería huir, sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que dolía demasiado y aunque no supiera que era ese sentimiento lo odiaba en ese preciso momento. Sentía su rostro arder, quería detener ese calor en sus mejillas. No se pudo levantar ya que unos brazos le rodearon y miro sorprendido a su captor._

 _—_ _No debes de disculparte— susurró aquella voz tan dulce del pelirrojo._

 _—_ _Kurama… Tú…— dijo sintiendo ahora el latir tan rápido de Kurama en su espalda._

 _—_ _Creo que es muy obvio— reía con delicadeza avergonzando un poco a Hiei. —Pero si lo que quieres es estar seguro, yo también me siento como tú—_

 _Tomó una de esas pequeñas pero fuertes manos de Hiei entre la suya y la entrelazó sintiendo la calidez que envolvió la manos de ambos._

 _—_ _Kurama, es demasiado raro que mi corazón lata de esta forma, que contigo a mi lado me sienta tan feliz y que no quiero separarme de ti nunca— le dijo Hiei con aquella inocencia que a Kurama le encantaba._

 _—_ _Lo que sientes es amor Hiei, pero un amor diferente al cual sientes por Yukina-chan— le sonrió sincero._

 _Hiei sabía que quería a su hermana, la apreciaba mucho y quería protegerla aunque lo hiciera desde las sombras. Pero no sabía de ese sentimiento, pero era algo razonable nunca confió en las personas. Además que siempre quiso deshacerse de todo ser viviente posible. Era cruel y despiadado pero si estaba con Kurama no se comportaba como normalmente lo hacía. Incluso Mukuro le había dicho que su comportamiento hacia Kurama era diferente._

 _—_ _¿Amor? — preguntó algo confundido sabía cómo se sentía por Kurama pero no como se llamaba ese sentimiento. — ¿También sientes lo mismo por mí? — preguntó directo._

 _Seguía un poco inseguro, sabía que Kurama le había dicho que se sentía igual. Pero no era mala idea confirmarlo. No quería ilusionarse ya que la imaginación podía ser engañosa. Tal vez era solamente un sueño o alguna alucinación._

 _—_ _Siendo sincero…— pauso sus palabras sintiendo aquella mirada intensa en su ser. —Sí—_

 _Le sonrió como él sabía hacerlo. Una sonrisa sincera y pura. Hiei se sorprendió y lo que prontamente hizo deslumbró a Kurama. Hiei le dedicó una sonrisa tan tierna y dulce que realmente quedo enternecido. Kurama le acarició suavemente una mejilla a Hiei. Hiei por instinto cerró sus ojos ante aquella caricia._

 _Ahora fue Kurama él que quería tomar la iniciativa. Se acercó al rostro de Hiei haciendo chocar sus alientos con lentitud formándose uno solo. Ambos con sus pechos algo dolientes por el latir de sus corazones que se sincronizaban perfectamente. Cuando ya estaban por unir sus labios un sonido les sorprendió a tal grado que Hiei se levantó de golpe._

 _Separó toda cercanía que mantenían entre ellos. Tomó el objeto que los interrumpió y Kurama sabiendo lo que haría trató de quitárselo pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Hiei había quemado su celular con sus llamas negras. Kurama miraba su celular siendo lentamente derretido y Hiei miraba con odio el aparato electrónico por asustarlo._

 _—_ _Hiei— dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _—_ _Estúpido aparato humano—_

 _Kurama sabía que eso podría pasar pero estaba tan embelesado con la ternura e inocencia de Hiei que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Ahora le esperaba un fuerte regaño de su madre, ya que su celular era nuevo. También porque seguramente quien le llamó era ella. Suspiró y se levantó para abrazar a su Hiei._

 _—_ _Sabes, ahora mi mamá me regañará— le dijo apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del pequeño._

 _—_ _El estúpido aparato humano tuvo la culpa de asustarme e interrumpirnos así que merecía perecer— dijo con tal seriedad que Kurama no pudo evitar reír._

 _—_ _Pero no lo debías romper— dijo divertido._

 _—_ _Es el castigo que merecía— dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño._

 _—_ _Eres tan tierno y torpe— dijo riendo y sintió entonces como Hiei escapaba._

 _—_ _Yo no soy eso que dices, estúpido zorro— le dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos._

 _—_ _Sí, sí, lo que tú digas— dijo suspirando._

 _Kurama intentaba otra vez abrazar a Hiei pero este se lo impedía. Le gritaba que era su castigo por decirle que era aquellas cosas que no lo era. Kurama olvido su celular por el momento y disfrutaría mejor el juego en el que se encontraban como la actual pareja que eran. Aunque Hiei dijera que no estaba jugando podía ver con perfección la sonrisa en el rostro de él._

 _Una confesión algo extraña pero sincera. Ambos pudieron decirse los sentimientos que habían ocultado por un buen tiempo. Sonriendo entre el juego que tenían por el momento. Kurama logró abrazarlo y nuevamente pudieron darse un beso lleno de ternura y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Para Hiei era nuevo todo aquello pero Kurama le enseñaría que el amor es lo mejor que podía experimentar._

Kurama dejo salir una pequeña risa llamando la atención del recién llegado quien se metió en su habitación por la ventana. Hiei le miraba sorprendido y curioso. Kurama amaba aquella mirada de curiosidad en Hiei. Sonrió y se acercó a recibir a Hiei con un abrazo el cual fue correspondido. Ya llevaban un mes de vivir juntos. Y tres semanas de ser pareja.

Hiei luego le miro con más curiosidad al mirar que la sonrisa en Kurama no desaparecía. Le comenzaba a fastidiar aquello. Kurama no hablaba. Eso le estaba impacientando demasiado. Kurama luego comenzó a reír un poco más fuerte. Sintiendo ahora la mirada seria de Hiei.

—Hiei ¿recuerdas como nos hicimos pareja? — preguntó un poco más calmado.

Hiei se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada. Después de investigar un poco y saber más del sentimiento llamado amor ahora sabía que aquel día había hecho algo vergonzoso. Ocultó su rostro entre el pecho y estómago de Kurama para tratar de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. Kurama le acarició la cabeza a su pequeño Hiei y sonrió divertido.

— ¿Quieres que derrita de nuevo tu aparato humano? — preguntó sin salir de su escondite.

—No gracias, no quiero volver a trabajar para comprar uno nuevo— dijo divertido.

—Entonces no recuerdes cosas innecesarias—

— ¿Estás avergonzado? — preguntó molestándolo un poco.

—Claro que no— habló apretando el abrazo.

—Sí lo estás— dijo divertido. —Eres tan tier…—

Kurama no pudo terminar aquella frase porque sintió un fuerte golpe en su quijada que al mismo tiempo lo separo de aquel abrazo cálido. Suspiró sobando la parte afectada y miro como Hiei ahora le daba la espalda. Divertido por la situación trató de acercarse pero le sorprendió que Hiei con su velocidad le tomará del cuello de su camiseta y le jalará hacia abajo.

Sintió entonces un leve choque entre los labios de ambos. Kurama sonrió durante aquel beso que fue un poco agresivo pero que le encantaba cómo Hiei era romántico a su forma. Se separaron cuando el oxígeno fue necesario en los pulmones de ambos. Hiei le miró seriamente pero a la vez con amor. Kurama solamente le dedico una sonrisa sincera y algo boba.

—Enserio eres tier…—

Espero un golpe pero a cambio de eso recibió un beso por parte de Hiei para silenciarlo. Un beso rápido entre los labios de ambos. Kurama ahora miraba sorprendido a Hiei. Su Hiei ahora aprendió como callarlo que no fuera con golpes.

—Lo dices de nuevo y no seré tan gentil—

Le miro a los ojos causando un leve escalofríos en el cuerpo de Kurama. Kurama dejo salir una pequeña risa y abrazó la cintura de Hiei con una enorme sonrisa.

—Entiendo, entiendo— pauso sus palabras y le miro con demasiado amor. —Te amo Hiei—

—Te amo Kurama—

Aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de ambos. Hiei le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña a su Kurama. Kurama hizo lo mismo pero con una sonrisa más amplia. Se acercaron a sus rostros con lentitud. Compartiendo suaves y delicados besos. Entre momentos vergonzosos y unos cuantos golpes de Hiei para Kurama disfrutaron aquella tarde como la pareja única que eran ambos.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero pronto subir más de esta pareja que me resulta tan hermosa~ . También espero poder actualizarme con los otros fics que tengo xD**

 **Me despido por ahora, gracias por leer~ ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
